


You Caught My Heart

by writingforcreativefreedom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, pokemongo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforcreativefreedom/pseuds/writingforcreativefreedom
Summary: Pokemon Go au
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You Caught My Heart

The weather was scorching hot as Haechan rolled on his bed from corner to corner. He thought maybe, just maybe he will find a position that is cooling and would be able to fall asleep again. However, no matter in what position he is in, it’s still hot. He got up and sat on his bed as he sighed loudly. He unlocked his phone as he saw a notification from Renjun a few minutes ago.

From: Renjun  
To: Haechan  
GUESS WHO JUST CAUGHT A SHINY SABLEYE! ME BITCH I CAUGHT IT!

Right, how can he forget that there’s a shiny event today? Surely he should have remembered with how Renjun bugging him about it ever since last week. Haechan likes to say that he’s a big fan of Pokemon GO and he is doing his very best to collect all of the Pokemon to complete his Pokedex. Although in the beginning, he never did see the fun in the app and proceeded to ignore the hype of it. Renjun, however, was very…fanatic about it. He would show off to Haechan the number of Pokemons he collected and how far he traveled for a certain Pokemon. He prided on how he’s Pokemon is defending a gym and never had a loss. Therefore, naturally, Haechan was curious and gave it a go. The moment he threw his first Pokeball, he knew he was going to be sucked in on this hype and honestly he sort of understood why.

He looked at the phone again to see that it’s already 11:35 am.

“Shit, I’m late.” His eyes were wide as he flung his blanket away and ran to the bathroom. He showers as quick as he could, even almost slipped in the bathroom. He was late to a study session which is supposed to be at 12. Another notification pinged as he hurriedly put on his pants.

From: Renjun  
To: Haechan  
So have you met up with Mark hyung yet? You’re not replying so that means you either haven’t woke up or you’re being the late idiot that you are.

Haechan rolled his eyes at the text and reminds himself to delete all of Renjun’s Pokeball on the app when he has the chance. He grabbed an energy bar from the fridge and bolted out the door. He rounded the corner and managed to catch the bus. The bus was a bit crowded but he managed to find himself a seat and plopped down near the window. The phone pinged again and he knew it would be from Renjun. He put his phone away as he tears off the wrapper of the energy bar. He took a bite of it and he could taste chocolate and nuts in the mix. It could be Jaemin hyung’s but he could buy him another one anyways. Although, he will get an earful from his hyung if he knew he was late to his study session.

This time his phone rang and almost made him dropped his energy bar. He looked at the caller and had a flush creeping up his neck. His heart thumped lightly as he watched his phone ringing. He cleared his throat before he answered the call.

“Hello? Haechan? Are you on your way right now?”

“Yeah, I’m on the bus right now. Although, I did woke up kind of late today. I might be a tad late today. Sorry hyung”

“No no, it’s chill. I was just calling to make sure of your whereabouts. Take your time yeah?

“Alright, I’ll…see you later.”

Haechan hung up the phone and slumped down his seat.

_That was so lame. Oh god did I stuttered? I think I sounded normal._

He rubbed a hand on his face as he continues munching on the energy bar.

“God I’m such a loser.” The wrapper was crumpled and kept inside his bag. He’ll find a trash can soon and throw it away or it would end up being in the bag for another week.

He can be forgetful sometimes. The weather is nice currently, it was hot earlier in the morning but it fanned out to be warm and Haechan could feel it on his cheeks too.

Remembering that he hasn’t replied Renjun he unlocked his phone to read the recent text that was sent.

From: Renjun  
To: Haechan  
Bro? U dead? What about ur study date??? I even sacrificed our shiny event for this. We could have gone hunting D:

From: Haechan  
To: Renjun  
Yes, I’m alive you dumbass. I’m on my way to Mark’s house now AND NO IT’S NOT A DATE AND THIS IS UR FUCKIN FAULT  
Haechan might have regretted telling Renjun about his little crush towards Mark, no actually he did regret it. He doesn’t need to be reminded that Mark will never date his ass. This whole situation is Renjun’s fault anyway, he will definitely delete all of Pokeballs. Maybe even transferred those new shiny he has to himself.

“Have you ever thought what colours would smell of?” Renjun said as he studies the colour of a leaf he picked up.

“What the f- No? Why would I want to know that Renjun? Finish your homework! We have like 10 minutes more.” Haechan sighed as he erased his answers for his homework for the nth time.

They are currently in the library doing their homework instead of being in the café. Both of them were up late catching Pokemons in the park last night that they well…forgot about their homework.

“Okay, but have you ever thought what green might smell like? Will it smell sweet? Because nature colours and all or it could be like vo-“

“RENJUN SHUT UP!”

“SHUSHHHH” They immediately get a collective of shushing from the people in the library, Haechan mouthed a sorry at them and glared at Renjun. “What? I’m not the one who shouted.” Renjun gave him a teasing look. “Are you done with yours anyways? Why you’re bothering me”

“I’m actually done way before you. I did it last night actually.” Haechan stopped mid writing and slowly looked at Renjun. “You what?”

“I’m done with homework last night. After we caught that Eeevee I straight away went home and did it.” Renjun grinned almost mockingly. The blood drains from Haechan’s face as he realized what just happened. He grabbed Renjun by the collar and shook him.

“Y-You said you will do it with me! You promised we will suffer together!” Haechan whisper shouted in panic.

He could see the mischievous glint in Renjun’s eyes and he knows he is doomed. He can’t do this homework on time and he would get an earful from his teacher or worse maybe detention. He still has 3 more questions to go and 10 minutes left on the clock. Maybe if he-

“Um excuse me?” a voice suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts. Haechan turns around and his breath stopped as he takes in the person in front of him. He wonders if his hair looked fine. Does his tie look neat? Does his breath smells okay?

“Oh! Mark hyung hello,” Renjun said cheerily to the person.

“Hey Renjun and Haechan.” Mark smiled but had a guilty look on his face.

“What brings you here hyung?” Haechan said trying not to look directly into his eyes.

“You guys are being a bit noisy here, the students are complaining. Be a bit quiet yeah guys?” The smile reaching his eyes this time. Haechan loves that smile, it’s his favourite kind of smile.

Mark is the librarian in charge of the day and he honestly maybe want to hide in a hole and never come out. Mark must have thought he was being a nuisance but his kind and angelic hyung does not even look annoyed. That made his heart go pitter-patter.

His thoughts were interrupted when Renjun spoke. “Alright hyung will do! But hyung I was wondering-“ Renjun side-eyed Haechan. Haechan felt shivers ran down his spine as

Renjun gave him a weird smile.

“Yes Renjun?”

“Well Haechan here has problems doing his homework and we were wondering if you could help hyung. Since it is English and we know you’re good at it!” He grinned unnecessarily wide. Haechan at that moment wanted to strangle the life out of Renjun.

“Oh? Sure, I’ll have a look at it for you.” Mark sat at a chair in front of Haechan and started examining the questions.

In 10 minutes' time, they were able to finish the problems and Haechan felt a boulder size burden was lifted off his shoulder. He has never felt like he wanted to kiss the hell out of Mark for helping him. Could he do that maybe? Would Mark allow it?

“As expected of English genius Mark hyung, that was fast.” Renjun was about to clap but was immediately stopped by Mark and then he puts a finger to his lips shushing Renjun. Is it wrong for Haechan to think that was attractive? Maybe it was wrong, he should stop thinking about it.

“T-thank you for the help Mark hyung. I really appreciate it. I don’t know what I would do without you today.” Haechan smiled widely happy that he gets to see this side of Mark.

“No problem, if you need help with your English you can ask me anytime.”

“Cool! I mean… I would definitely do that.” He did a finger gun lamely at Mark and it earned a stifled laugh from Renjun.

“Hey, don’t we have a pop quiz next week? This is a perfect opportunity! Mark hyung can help you with your sorry ass.”

“Well I-“

“I can help you if you want Haechan.” Mark gave Haechan a reassuring smile.

Haechan got off the bus as he readjusted his sling bag and loads up the direction that Mark had given him. He looks around and started to walk through the neighbourhood.

The neighbourhood seems nice and has a lot of beautiful greenery. He had never been here before and mind you he is an adventurer who goes out every night to poke hunt.

Suddenly, he wonders if there is a Pokestop nearby, he whipped out his phone and loaded the app. To his surprised, there is indeed a Pokestop near the area and it is full of shinys.

“There’s a shiny Absol ! Oh god, I need to catch it. I have to, this study session can wait.”

He just needed to walk a bit further and that is what he did. Haechan thought about all of the shinys Renjun has caught and thought that this is his only chance before going to Mark’s house. The map also indicates that the Pokestop is in the same way as Mark’s house.

His journey soon led him to stop right in front of a house with a yellow post box. He was elated and thought,” Aha! Shiny Pokemons here I go !”

He tried swiping the Pokestop logo first but it seems that he was just a bit far from the Pokestop point.“Damn it, it’s in this person’s garden. Why is the Pokestop a garden ?! Okay, it’s fine I can just catch some shiny and go.”

He tapped on the shiny Absol and tried to catch it but to his surprised…he was out of Pokeballs.

“What?! No no no, I have to catch it !” he frantically tried flicking his empty Pokeballs in hopes that maybe his phone glitched. Lady luck sadly was not on his side and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Suddenly, he had an idea. His sight slowly panned onto the house he was in front of and thought of the Pokestop that was just in this person’s garden.

“Maybe…the owner would understand. It’s not my fault his garden is a Pokestop.” Haechan breathes in and rang the bell to the house.

“Coming !” a voice from the inside calls out.

_Okay okay, I’ll just say it straight to the point no problem. This is easy._

He heard the door opened and he immediately look down to get himself ready for his speech.

“Oh Ha-“

“I’M SORRY SIR BUT I’M ON A POKEMON HUNT AND I REALLY REALLY NEEDED THIS SHINY ABSOL THAT IS HERE RIGHT NOW AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LET ME SWIPE THE POKESTOP THAT IS IN YOUR GARDEN PLEASE.”

He didn’t lift up his head, he doesn’t want to see the look on the owner’s face. They must think he’s childish or just another annoying kid that’s bothering him on this Pokestop.

However, he heard a light chuckle instead.

He lifted up his head and watched the owner of the house laughing…well, Mark laughing.

Haechan felt flush crept up to his neck and is now covering his face. He has never felt this embarrassed in his life. He doesn’t want Mark to think he’s some lame Pokemon geek fan, there’s no way Mark will like him now.

“Hey trainer, I really wouldn’t mind you using my garden,” Mark said still laughing and was that a subtle wink he saw.

“No hyung, I’m sorry that was ridiculous of me. I’m sorr-“

“What are you saying? I’m not mad Haechan. Actually, I’m in the midst of…catching a shiny too.” He grinned sheepishly. In Mark’s hand, his phone was on the Pokemon Go app and it shows that he just caught a shiny Jigglypuff which is a very rare shiny.

“Woah hyung! A Jigglypuff shiny is so rare!” Haechan in his excitement snatched Mark’s phone out of his grasp to marvel at the rare shiny.

“Um...Haechan can you-“

“Hyung ! I can’t believe you caught this! Can I screenshot this? I have to sho-“ Haechan stopped mid-sentence when he saw the Jigglypuff’s nickname.

“Wait…that’s my name.” He slowly lifted his head to look at Mark. His cheeks felt hot but Mark looked embarrassed too or maybe shy? His cheeks also had a tint of red and he was biting his inner cheeks.

“Well…I guess you caught my heart?”


End file.
